


Me Too

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Those three little words.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian was alone in his bed in the loft. Justin had left a while ago, and Brian was thinking. He felt them falling apart again. He didn’t want it to happen, but somehow he couldn’t stop it. And it was all because of three little words.

One hour earlier

Brian pushed his final thrust into Justin. The two came together in a blinding light. Everytime they had made love since their reconciliation was better than the time before. Their souls and hearts were connecting in a way they never had before. Brian collapsed on top of Justin and struggled to regain his breathing. He lifted his head and looked into Justin’s blue eyes. Justin just stared back at him, “I love you.”

Justin hadn’t said those words since they had been back together. In fact, he tactfully avoided them. For the first time in his life, Brian wanted to say the words back, but the words would not come. He pulled out of Justin, and rolled onto his back after discarding the condom. The two just lay in silence. Finally, Justin rolled out of bed, and began to get dressed. “I’d better go, I have an early class.”

Brian didn’t say anything, he just nodded and watched the man who held his heart walk out the door.

***

The next few days, relations between the couple were strained. They saw each other, and made small talk but there was an ocean between them. Brian knew that Justin was not playing a game. He was used to the blonde’s games and attempted manipulations, but this was something bigger. He could tell by Justin’s eyes that he never meant to say the words, they just slipped out. And everything had changed.

Brian wished he could understand why he couldn’t say the words Justin so needed to hear. It had been hammered into him, so young, that those words meant nothing. People would say them and then hurt you. His parents certainly did.

They had come so far. When they got back together, things had changed. They came together older and wiser. No rules, no expectations and no demands. Brian knew that Justin wasn’t demanding anything of him. The words had just slipped out, so honestly after they had been so intimate. But once they were out, they couldn’t be taken back.

Brian was alone in the loft, again. It had been days, but he and Justin were still drifting aimlessly. They tried to act like nothing happened, but the words hung between them like the Berlin Wall.

Brian flipped the stereo on, and found himself listening to a country radio station. He hated that shit, but Justin had started listening to it. He sat on the couch when the words of a song permeated his brain. He leaped up, a god damn country song had solved his dilemma.

***

Justin laid on his bed. Daphne was out, so he had the apartment to himself. He couldn’t believe he had screwed up things with Brian, again. He had been so careful to not screw things up again. He would place no demands on Brian, ask for nothing. He was right where he wanted to be, back in Brian’s arms, back in his bed, he truly thought he didn’t need anything else.

But after a night of beautiful lovemaking, those damn words slipped out. He still loved Brian, he never stopped, but he vowed he would not pressure the man again. The last time he did that had been a disaster. After they had reconciled, their relationship had changed. Brian was more attentive, and treated him better. They even went out on dates … well Brian wouldn’t call them dates, but they were. Justin even realized that Brian had almost stopped tricking completely. He was so happy and felt so loved, but in the space of a few seconds he had shattered all the progress they had made.

He knew the charade they were playing over the next few days. They tried to act like nothing had happened, but everything had changed. Brian was distant and Justin was vulnerable. There was an ocean of regret between them, and Justin didn’t know how to fix it. He wasn’t sure it could even be fixed.

He realized that he had forgotten to check the mail. He made his way down to the mailbox. In addition to the junk mail that was always there, was a blank manila envelope. Justin found a blank CD inside. He placed it in the CD player, and the strains of an old country song filled the apartment.

If I send you roses for no reason at all  
If out of the blue I stop and give you a call  
Once in a while it's breakfast in bed  
And then pull the covers back up over our heads

If I call in sick just to stay home with you  
I want you to know why I do what I do  
It's my way of sayin' what I can't express  
But I want you to know girl I'm doin' my best

Oh I'm just a man that's the way I was made  
I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say  
It's always right there on the tip of my tongue  
It might go unsaid but it won't go undone  
So when those three little words come so easy to you  
I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too

If you should wake up and catch me watchin' you sleep  
And I break the silence by kissin' your cheek  
If I whisper somethin' you don't understand  
Don't make me repeat it I don't know if I can

Oh I'm just a man that's the way I was made  
I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say  
It's always right there on the tip of my tongue  
It might go unsaid but it won't go undone  
So when those three little words come so easy to you  
I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too

Me too, me too, hope you know what I mean when I say  
Me too, me too

 

Justin couldn’t see through the tears that blurred his eyes. Brian loved him! He finally said it. Justin grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

***

Justin banged on the loft door. He could have used his key, but he wanted Brian to let him in. The door slid open and Brian stood before him. Justin had never seen his lover look scared or vulnerable. Brian’s cheeks were stained with tears. Justin knew the same tears stained his cheeks. Brian spoke first, “I love you.”  
“Me too.”


End file.
